Wanting
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: Callous Quarry! DannyxKitty has got some love, now it's SkulkerxDanny's turn. SPREAD THE FEVER! Only T for some cussing. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting**

_**Disclaimer: DP ain't mine. Happy now?**_

Normal

_Flashback_

**ENJOY PLEASE**

* * *

Damn it. I can't believe that just happened! I'm not suppose to be attracted to the whelp, I'm suppose to hunt him down and mount him on my wall! But lately I've been thinking that that's not such a good idea…he's too adorable for that.

Ugh! Did I just think the ghost child was adorable?! I do not! He's annoying, cocky, makes horrible puns (shudders, horrible, horrible puns), a good fighter, kind of good-looking…NO! Again?!

Sighing, Skulker sat on the fur chair in his lair. When did this happen? And why _him_ of all people! The boy was just prey! And all this started just this day…

_--------- -------------- -----------FLASHBACK---------- ------------------ --------------_

_They were in the middle of one of their predator/prey fights, blasting at each other left and right. It was about one in the morning and they had been at this for hours. Skulker had gotten a new toy , so, naturally, he came after Danny with it. It was actually a pretty good gun, giving Danny a hard time at fighting back._

_Skulker had finally cornered Danny, the gun an inch from his unconscious form. As Skulker powered up for the final blow, he paused to notice his prey's appearance. Danny was sweaty and his breathing labored, with his hair mussed up in an endearing way._

_Skulker froze as he processed his thoughts. Endearing? The whelp?_

_Shaking his head, Skulker returned to aiming his gun at the boy laying unconscious on the ground. The very enticing boy laying below him, looking very attractive at the moment.._

_Sighing, he lowered his weapon and turned away, realizing that he couldn't end Danny's existence. And since when had he thought of him as Danny? Skulker glanced back. Oh yeah. Since now._

_Feeling slightly overwhelmed, he turned to leave, then stopped. He couldn't just leave the boy here. Sighing again, the metallic ghost lifted him up in his arms and started flying toward the boy's house._

_Skulker tightened his hold on Danny as the boy shifted, nuzzling into his neck slightly and causing Skulker to falter in surprise. The boy was very warm, even in his ghost form, and soft. Not to mention looking very fuckable. Skulker immediately blushed, banishing the heated thought and quickly set him down in this bed. And then he left without glancing back._

_--------- -------------- -----------FLASHBACK OVER---------- ------------------ -------------_

Skulker came back out of his little flash back, sighing as he slouched in his chair. Now what? Avoid Danny? Or pretend nothing even happened and going back to hunting him down? What else could he do? Try to win the boy over?

He suddenly sat up. Well…why not? Even though he can't get himself to hunt the boy down anymore, there was no way Skulker was going to give up his prize. One way or another, Danny Phantom will be his!

Smirking, the metallic being sat up and walked over to his weapon storage. After all, there were many other ghosts trying to take Danny. Skulker was going to have to protect what was his. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: My first Callous Quarry! That is what SkulkerxDanny is called, right?…well, anyway, we need more SkulkerxDanny fanfics out there. Sort of fluffy, sort of not.**

**Hmmm…I'm not completely happy with this, but I can't see how I can change it. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTICE:**

**DannyxKitty's finally has gotten some love, now it's SKxD's turn. SPREAD THE FEVER!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	2. Chapter 2

Wanting: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. DP ain't mine. Damn.**

His head was spinning and he felt like someone had bashed his head in. '_What the…,' _he thought groaning. '_What happened? …SKULKER!' _Danny gasped and jumped up, preparing to dodge what ever missile that came blasting out of one of Skulker's guns, destroying surrounding buildings as well as trying to destroy him. Only there weren't any missiles. And there weren't any buildings. He was in his room, surrounded by his space collection, lying in bed.

"Huh?" he muttered, flopping back down on his bed, feeling very confused. He glanced around again. No holes in the wall, no ectoplasm, and absolutely no sign that a battle had taken place. At all. '_Had it been a dream?' _he thought, groaning, and then wincing as his head throbbed. "Nope," he groaned again, getting up to map out the damage. After a quick glance at his alarmed clock (3am), he phased into the bathroom to wrap up the more serious wounds that didn't heal over night. Surprisingly, none of them were that bad.

"Wakey, wakey!" came the overly cheery voice of the ghost hunting family's own early bird. Jazz. Danny muttered something that vaguely sounded like "go away" even to his ears, and turned onto his side. Sunlight flashed in front of Danny's face as she opened the curtains, causing him to groan again. "Please Jazz," Danny groaned, "Five more minutes!"

"Nope," she chirped, pulling me out of bed. "Come on Danny! Time for school! You can't be late again!" Successfully awakened, she practically skipped out of the room. Skipped! Dear God, how can anyone be that chipper in the morning?

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was 7:01 am. "Shoot, I'm going to be late!"

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he raced out the door, grabbing some toast off the kitchen table. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love ya!" he said as he hurried toward the door.

"Wait, Danny!" cried his fudge loving father. "I wanted to show you my new ghost-hunting invention!" Hearing that, Danny sped up and was out before Jack could say anything else. Jumping down from the steps, he saw Sam and Tucker, waiting impatiently at the end of the drive way.

"About time, dude! Hurry up, or we'll be late again!" Our own techno geek gave a face-breaking smile and started off. "What were you doing that was taking so long any?" he asked wagging his eyebrows in a suggestful manner

"Sorry, Tuck. I'm just really tired from ghost hunting" Danny said, yawning half way through the sentence, choosing to ignore whatever Tucker was insinuating. Sam sent him a sympathetic look.

"Really? Who was it this time?" Tucker asked, playing around with his beloved PDA. '_I swear, Tucker's going to marry the thing_,' Danny thought offhandedly "Is it anyone new?"

"Nope," Danny said, making a popping sound at the p. "Just Skulker again."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sam asked, looking at him worriedly. Danny smiled at her, thinking about how overprotective she came about anything ghost related.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…Skulker was acting kind of weird. I mean, he knocked me out, but I ended up waking in my bedroom, safe and sound." '_And it was really weird, _he though furrowing his eyebrows as he thought._ "Skulker's been after my pelt forever, and when he had a chance, he didn't get it? Something must be up."_

"Maybe Clockwork helped you out," Tucker said lazily as we walked up to the school entrance.

"I guess…," Danny said hesitantly. '_But I doubt it. Something doesn't feel right.'_

The rest of the school day pasted in a haze. Lectures, Mr. Lancer, Box Ghost, homework. That pretty much sums it up. As his friends and he walked out the door, his ghost sense activated.

"Great…Go on without me guys. It's probably just the Box Ghost again." Agreeing, Sam and Tucker headed to the Nasty Burger as Danny changed into his ghost persona and flew off.

As Danny flew over Amity Park, he didn't see any ghosts causing trouble at all. He searched throughout his hometown feeling very confused.

'_Maybe it was a false alarm?' _he wondered, not believing it for a minute, but unable to come up with anything else. That set, he turned and set off towards home, not sensing the eyes watching him as he left.

With the towns' ghostly protector gone, Skulker moved out of the shadows he had been hiding in and grinned. "Let the hunt begin!"

**AN: Yes, well, uh…long time no see? Heh heh heh…look, I'm really sorry for ditching on making fanfics for so long. And chances are, I won't be updating again in a long time. I don't really have an excuse. I just didn't do it. Sorry. But anyway, some ppl said that they want me to continue ****Wanting****, so here we are! I may not be updating it again though (bites lip). So sorry. I only write when I get inspiration and I don't get it too often. If I force myself to write a fanfic, that's how it sounds like. Totally forced. I'll try to do better, but don't count on it.**

**Anyway, not much romancin' going on here. Sorry. And yes, I know Skulker seems like a bit of a stalker at the end, but look at his name! Lol, jk, but still. You'll see why in the next chapter that'll come. Eventually.**

**Any way, please review. When you review, it makes my day. Sad, isn't it?**

**Until Next Time (whenever that is)**

**~inuyashaxkagome321 **


End file.
